l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Ravages of War
Ravages of War was a sourcebook for Legend of the Five Rings which contains four scenarios for Clan War Miniatures Game, two of them detailing Hida Kisada's quest for the Emerald Throne. Credits * Written by: Ken Carpenter, Steve Hough, Patrick Kapera, Jim Pinto and Ree Soesbee * Additional Material by: Mike Ernst, Marcelo Figueroa, and Tracy Harms * Cover Artwork: Carl Frank * Interior Artwork: Carl Frank, Daerick Gross Sr., Scott James, Michael Phillipi * Graphic Design: Steve Hough * Miniatures Painting: Alexander Bond, Ken Carpenter, Mike Ernst, John Knox, Tyson Koch, Shawn Marcione, Frank Martin, Tom Phillips, Brian Riley * Layout: Brendon Goodyear and Steve Hough * Editing: DJ Trindle * Clan War and Clan War Daimyo Edition: Ken Carpenter * Clan War Design Team: Mike Ernst, Marcelo Figueroa, Steve Hough, Tom Phillips * Playtesters: Jim Callahan, David Abate, Rob Bowes, Nick Cuaresma, CJ Dunnigan, Greg Ortiz, Eric Silveira, Bob King, Sam Kennedy, Don Lynch, Pete Orphanos, Mark Perneta, Boyd KLeen, Tony Rodgers, Robert Morris, Chad Richardson, Mark Rodgers, Nathan Rodgers, Paul Rodgers, Geoffrey Schaller, Joe Keyser, Mark Shurtleff, Tracy Harms and Max Harms Table of Contents (page 1) “Along the Coast at Midnight” (page 2) * Fiction with Hiruma Iyatu and Hiruma Kenchuko preparing one of the many bonfires which allow Hida Kisada's fleet to follow the coastline towards Otosan Uchi. The Crab forces, which include Hiruma Yoshi and Hida Yakamo, are unloaded in the shores of the Plain of Fast Troubles. Glory and Honor (page 4) * A Clan War scenario with Ikoma Ujiaki, Kitsu Motso, and Matsu Tsuko, preparing the defense of the Imperial City against the impeding arrival of Kisada's forces. Tsuko read a message from Bayushi Kachiko, sent in the Emperor's name, ordering the Lion Clan Champion that she was not to lead the Lion army, or any Lion unit in the defense of Otosan Uchi. Kisada's unit broke through to the Imperial Palace itself; he and his son, Yakamo, slaughtered Palace Guards that interfered as they approached the Hantei XXXIX's audience chamber. * Scenario Rules * Objectives * Crab Army * Lion Army * Deployment Zone * Historical Review “Pawns of Prophecy” (page 12) * Fiction with Matsu Reiko and Seppun Ishikawa unveiling a prophecy which Ishikawa guessed was foretelling the Emperor would be possessed by Fu Leng. Their scout Ryuki had been killed during the quest, by the arrow fired by a concealed Shinjo Yokatsu. Ishikawa and Reiko returned to Otosan Uchi, to support Ishikawa's sworn enemy, the Emperor's wife Bayushi Kachiko, to offer himself in her service and cause, against Hantei XXXIX. Regions of Rokugan (page 16) * The Plain of Fast Troubles * The Valley of the Two Generals “Eyes of Dawn” (page 20) * Fiction with Matsu Tsuko comitting seppuku with Toturi the Black as her second, while Kaiu Utsu and Kisada are preparing the storming of Otosan Uchi. Hammer and Anvil (page 26) * A fast-hitting Unicorn Army for Clan War Unbound Thoughts (page 30) * Resolution of Desperate Journey storyline tournament, whith Shiba Tetsu recovering the prophecies of Asako Yurito. “Lessons” (page 31) * Fiction with the Scarra and the Sardath, two Naga Jakla who destroyed a goblin scouting party who dared to enter the Shinomen Mori, leaving Iggu of the Eyepoke Clan to return alive as a message, to dissuade others from following. Empire in Flames (page 33) * Empire in Flames is a Storyline Event in which the winning clan would decide who will forever be remembered as the messenger who told the Empire the Emperor Hantei XXXIX has been possessed by Fu Leng. False Alliance (page 34) * A Clan War scenario with the Emperor revealed as Fu Leng and immediately turns hordes of Shadowlands creatures loose on Kisada's Crab army. The sudden attack from within their own ranks crippled the Crab army. * Scenario Rules * Objectives * Crab Army * Shadowlands Army * Deployment Zone * Historical Review Control the Way (page 41) * A Clan War scenario where the Crane led by Kakita Toshimoko wish to stop Toturi's Army from Crossing The Valley of the Two Generals and entering their lands. The exhausted Crane army was no match for the fresh Toturi forces. A meeting held between enemy generals became apparent that the Crane had been deceived and manipulated into combating Toturi's forces. * Objectives * Scenario Rules * Crane Army * Toturi Army * Deployment Zone * Historical Review Daimyo Edition for Veteran Players (page 48) * Clan War's Daimyo Edition is here! Evil Portents (page 52) * A Clan War scenario where Mirumoto Daini led an army ordered to intercept and stop or slow an army of tainted Phoenix on its way to defend Fu Leng's Otosan Uchi. The Phoenix, led by Elemental Masters Isawa Tsuke and Isawa Tomo, hurled elemental energies at the Dragon, immolating many of them before they could become engaged. * Deployment and setup * Scenario Rules * Objectives * Dragon Army * Phoenix Army * Deployment Zone * Historical Review Clan War Army Color Guide (page 57) Category:RPG Books